1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, there has been known an image forming apparatus to form an image on a sheet based on image data (input image data) of a document read by a scanner or input image data input from an external information apparatus. This image forming apparatus includes an apparatus to additionally form image (additional image) indicating predetermined additional information such as created date and time and a creator on the sheet.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 8-11411 discloses an automatic stamping apparatus to create stamp image based on the number of documents or the number of sheets, and to combine image data of the documents and stamp image data to create print image data to output the print image data on a sheet.
However, if a position of the additional data is determined on the basis of the input image data, the additional image is not printed on a border of the sheet when the input image data is reduced/enlarged or when the input image data is formed on larger sheet than a size of the input image data. Moreover, if the position of the additional image is determined on the basis of a sheet size, when a sheet-cutting is performed after image forming, a part of the sheet where the additional image is formed is cut off, and thereby there is no additional image on a border of the cut sheet.
Therefore, there is a problem that a user needs to adjust an image forming position of the additional image many times so that the position is located at a desired position through a trial and error process when the user can not form the additional image at user's desired position (for example, the border of the sheet), and the usability becomes worse.